User talk:Blue Spark
Hi! Hi! I joined the wiki! 17:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you create a signature for me? I already have the code. Here: Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! What would you like me to post on the rouges page? 17:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! 17:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No. Maybe you can find out on Community Wiki?Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 17:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Let's do it right now!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 17:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yup!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 17:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Meeow! Hello again Blue Spark! Just checking in to see how everything is going! Aw, your wiki is making miss my cat, Bella! I'm not sure what type of cat she as I found her abandoned in a mall parking lot as a kitten. I rescued her two years ago and now she's super happy and healthy! ^^ Do you have any cats? Anyway please let me know if you have any more questions on setting up your wiki, as I'd been more than willing to help out! =^-^= (<--- That is my best attempt at cat face) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo! So, wutz up? I've decided to join. 19:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to make Project Charart?Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 21:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you know someone who can make cat blanks?Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) yup yup!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'm back. u still on?Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 05:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ok. coolLigh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 17:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) sure!!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 17:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) U still there?Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 19:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) wait,what's a rollbacker? 19:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) oh ok,thx for telling me and making me one of the rollbackers! :) 19:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) srry no im a bad drawer :P 20:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. if we're going to keep on sending messages back and forth go on chat 20:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hi! Sorry, I took a shower.!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 20:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wassup? 20:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) HI! I got Crookedstar's Promise and The Rescue today!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. A lot.Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh...Vandalstopper?Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Hold on brb.Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 03:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hey there Blue Spark! Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. You can customize the welcome message in a number of ways, either for registered users , anons , or for a page in general . There are a couple of special variables you can use on these pages: *'$1' - the name of the article the person edited. *'$2' - the name of the talk page for the administrator. *'$3' - the automatic signature of the administrator. *'$4' - the name of the person being welcomed. For a full explanation, see: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Welcome_tool I hope this helps! Happy editing! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) How do you get the templates to work? [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i want to publish a story on here but i dont know how! [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) How do i join the fanfiction page? Do i ask you and you'll add my name? [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The link doesnt work, there was no link but i'd like to join, and is there a page for adopt a user? [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 20:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering how you got the chat box thingy for your wikia? Srry if i'm a bother(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Oh): Well thank you for being friendy! (: (Some people are not so friendly...) Anyways Thanks!! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hahaha.. (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Welcome Message! Hi Blue Spark! If you wish to change your welcome message simply go here: http://catslivinginthewild.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Then click the "Edit" button next to the text that says "Welcome-message-user". That way, when a new registered user edits or joins your wiki, they will get an automated message from you. This template simply contains the text for what the automated message will say. So instead of it reading: : "Hi, welcome to Cats Living In the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the <> 'page. : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Spark (Talk)" You could change it to anything! Have fun and happy editing! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Later, I have to get off now.:(❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 02:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I'll join adopt a user and fanfiction, and for adopt a user i'd have to be an apprentice :P [[User:Emma8362|'Emma]][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 12:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't change the Apprentice and Community thing above and only admins can,anyway what kind of projects do you have and do you want to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki? We need more people and if ya can't join plz spread the news of it to other users! 20:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do you know how to fix my siggie on this wiki and the other one?? Hey, thanks! :) VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can i make the page kit-mother, and healer?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i'll join the fanfiction project,u know u should make a page about the projects, so people will know what type of projects there are. 21:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. how do u make a page for your siggie and put the code on it? also I can make up any type of story??? HI Bluespark!! If you want a charart in Warrior Clan Fanfiction I can make you one,just see the requirements on my profile and go on chat I need some ideas for my story.(which i don't know what to write :P) 00:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Go on chat!! 01:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) good,go on chat! 03:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) come on chat then 19:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) here's Fangheart 20:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Srry I didn't respond quickly, I took a shower Hi! Oh I forgot, I'm tryong to be on, maube I should make a schedule. :) 00:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Why did you copy everything off my user page and u said I could be leader of Adopt a User why are you leader? 00:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks 00:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) you still on BlueSpark???? 00:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Plz be on!! hi. Maybe you should just give my beurocrat and adm in to someone else, since I'm not on anymore. 01:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. My sister died today im on now,go on chat 01:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya, i will join.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker yes i'm sure. My sister was the best thing i've had in my whole life. 02:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) i don't know yet. I might join later on that wiki. But I'll pop up at times on both wikis. 02:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) i don't know if i should, i have to get on and off for my messages to go out. It make people ticked off...❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 02:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker u on? srry I had to leave becuz my mom had to use the laptop and now she's done and im on now! 03:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sparkster(can i call ya that?)! You on yet? Im lonely here and bored too! :P 17:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey hey Blue spark i went on like you said... DarthstarLet go of the darkness 20:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm on now!! Srry I wasn't on this afternoon,I went somewhere with my parents and little brother. 03:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do you know who made the forgotten series?? and also can u tell users to always use a standard layout so they can see a perfect sized picture ??? THX!! hey blue wanna chat here??????? 20:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I GET BORED PRETTY FAST LIKE A DOLPHIN :P Ble Spark! I think a user named Toadstar,put a template saying that someone should delete my story Fangheart's Revenge! :'(,it also says who ever agrees to talk in the talk page and discuss about it and stuff. 04:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i was on vacation and couldnt answer you before. Can you mentor me? :) thanks! [[User:Emma8362|'Emma']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'8362']] 13:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blue! Are you on right now? If you are,you might find me on this wiki or on this one Warrior Cat Clans RP Wiki I hope you are on!! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 18:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) LIKE MY SIGGIE?? yeah.... yeah you can't cuss unless your on privite chat - blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 21:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) when i mean that no that means im not gonna tell you i did not mean to call that never did -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 21:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ok.... ok........ -blackfur blackfur ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 21:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blue! I changed how the wiki looks! Do you like? If not you can change it and when will you come on?!? Im missing you not coming on the wiki a lot. :( [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 07:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) My Siggie works! YAY!! Go on this wiki and join chat,im on!! http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 16:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC)